Forever Yours
by BleedingBlackHeart1440
Summary: Just a few chapters on what Eli and Clare's life would be like if they were forever eachothers.
1. Chapter 1

Ok guys this was originally going to be a one shot but with encouragement from my friends turned into a short story. Hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 1

Eli was nervous. And damn it he was never nervous. It was all Clare's fault. Every time he was around her, he felt nervous. Like nervous as in he was never going to be good enough for her. She was his only reason for living, he loved her so so much. He felt that if he lost her or something happened to her, he would die inside for the second time in his life and maybe, just maybe, he would completely die this time.

He still loved Julia. But he was no longer in love with her. He still cared about her but he knew that Clare was he whole world; the only reason he woke up in the morning. She was his sun. His lifeline. The only thing holding him to earth. It was no longer gravity but her. That's exactly why he had to show her. To give her a ring and a promise to prove his love for her.

Yes he, Eli Goldsworthy, was going to do what he thought he would never do in a million years. He was going to propose to a girl. Not just any girl. The love of his life. He hoped she said yes. If he believed in God he would be on his knees and praying. Hell, he was practically praying at the moment. He'd never thought of it before. Of praying. He always thought it was for people who wanted to believe there was a reason for everything and for people that had nothing bad happen to them. They didn't know pain. Shit they didn't even know loss. It cuts right through your chest, grabbing your heart and squeezing it till it burst. That happened every time thought about it or saw that person especially if that person now belonged with someone else. You couldn't take it.

But Eli didn't have to go through the pain of seeing Julia everyday. He didn't have to deal with that and he was glad. He had Clare and he didn't need to dwell in the pain he once thought to be endless anymore. He was free. Clare had freed him. He would never be able to thank her enough for it. She was his Saving Grace. If there was such a thing.

So as he sat in Morty driving to their house to pick her up he thought of how much he loved her and of the urgency, now growing, to prove it to her.

She was waiting for him on their front steps in a flower patterned dress that was strapless. Blue. Just like her entrancing eyes. He had bought her that dress to wear tonight. He couldn't help but smirk. He didn't think she would because of the lack of sleeves. She was such a saint even thought they had been living together the three years they had been out of high school and she had already given him her purity ring.

Thinking of this he looked at his pinky finger where the ring was. He wore it everyday as a reminded of how much she trusted him and loved him. Who would have known that Saint Clare would abandoned her saint like ways after her parents divorced. That was a big part of it. When her parents separated she shut down for weeks. She wouldn't sleep or talk and she would hardly eat. But he had gotten her through it. Apparently he was her saving angel but he himself highly doubted it. He didn't think he was as great as that.

He had told her he needed to go get some stuff done before their date that night. She hadn't asked but she knew he was up to something. He could tell. But she didn't have the slightest idea what. She couldn't have. He hadn't even dropped the slightest hint.

He stopped the car and climbed out just as she got up. "Hey." he greeted her. She smiled and got on her tip toes to give him a kiss. He kissed her back willingly. He loved kissing her. He lips were warm and soft and when he kissed her a tingly feeling went from his lips throughout his whole body. It was magic. No it was love. He had never a feeling such as pure love. It was wonderful.

They pulled away and Eli laced his fingers with hers. Then he started leading her to the car. He opened the door for her to climb in. "Your sucking up. What do you want?" she asked jokingly but it seemed she was being serious.

He chuckled darkly and answered, "I just want to give my girl a special night out. What's so wrong with that?" She gave him a skeptical look and then shrugged. He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. She wasn't trying to find out. It was hard for him to keep secrets from her but he had to. She would find out soon enough anyway.

They drove over to the Dot to have dinner which was filled with small chatter. Then he grabbed her hand, after paying the bill, and took her to the park. They sat on the bench where they filmed the Romeo and Juliet project. He asked her, "Do you remember what happened here?" She nodded remembering all too well. "This is where we had our first kiss. Well technically." he chuckled and nodded. They sat there in peace before Eli checked his watch and saw that if they didn't leave soon they would be late.

He grabbed her hand and she said, "I'll race you to the car." Then she let go of his hand and started running. It took him a minute to register what had happened before he was running after her. They were both laughing madly not really caring that they both looked fucking ridiculous. They were in love. What was there to worry about? He tackled her to the ground and started tickling her showing no signs that he was going to stop. After a while he decided to give her a break. When he stopped she decided to get him back. She flipped him over so that she was straddling him. She then began to kiss his neck and the area around it all the way down to his shoulder. She knew this drove him crazy.

She looked up to see his eyes flutter closed. She felt more than heard him moan low in his throat as she bit down softly on the place where his neck met his shoulder. Teasing him. She started kissing up his jaw close to his lips. Then suddenly she jumped up and started walking to the car swaying her hips; leaving him there dazed wondering what had just happened.

Then he hopped up tried to compose himself not really being very successful. Then he walked after following her to the car. She was already seated in the passenger seat. "You know your going to pay for that later." he muttered. She had a smirk on her face and just shrugged. She was going to regret taking this lightly.

They drove in silence and Eli could basically fell the smugness radiating off of Clare. She thought she had won. She had no idea. He would get her back. When she least expected it. They arrived at the building where the talk they were going to was being held. They were seeing Chuck Polinick again. Their first date. Well part of it anyway. Clare's eyes flashed in recognition. "Are we…" she trailed off. Eli nodded at her. She got a sparkle in her eyes. She loved Chuck Polinick. They went inside and sat down. For an hour they listened to the inspiring words of darkness being spun out by this amazing man.

When they were done and were walking out Clare asked, "Why did we go to that talk?" Eli looked at her and smirked. He answered, "That's what we did on our first official date." Realization came to her face and she grinned. "I have one more surprise for you tonight." he said. "And what would that be Mr. Goldsworthy?" she questioned.

He answered, "Well for obvious reasons I can't tell you." She sighed. "I'm not sure I want to know." she said wearily. "You'll like it." he promised. With that said he lead her to Morty where he put a blindfold on her. "Now I'm really scared." she joked. "You should be." he answered darkly just to see if he could scare her a little. She frowned a bit but it seemed that she trusted him too much to be scared. He sighed. So he just chuckled and began driving.

It took him a little while to get where he was taking her. He took all the routes he knew so well with her squirming in excitement beside him. He smirked. He knew she absolutely hated surprises. He finally came to the place that so many years ago, changed his life. He got out and went around to Clare's side to help her out. Seeing as she was blind and all.

She was feeling around trying to figure out where they were. "Just a few more steps." he reassured her. She laughed nervously. Then he positioned her right where he thought was he first saw her 5 years ago. "Ok", he said, "take off the blindfold." Her eyes became visible and had to looked around awhile before she recognized the fence that stood as entrance to the Degrassi School parking lot.

She looked around dazed before she asked with tears in her eyes, "Eli what are we doing here? God I've missed this place so much." Eli sighed and got down on one knee pulling a box out of his pocket. Clare gasped and real tears started rolling down her face. "Clare Diane Edwards, I have loved you since I first laid eyes on you in this very spot and haven't stopped. I ran over your glasses and said that you had really pretty eyes. I remember it so well. It was the best day of my life. I found my other half. You turned my life upside down. I promise to love you forever no matter what. Will you marry me?" he looked up at her pleading with his eyes.

But apparently no pleading was needed she had already made up her mind. She grabbed his collar and pulled him up to her for a passionate kiss. "Of course I will! I love you so much!" she gasped put through the tears. She wrapped him in a really tight hug. He was pretty sure he couldn't breath but he was too happy to care. He had the girl of his dreams.

He pulled the ring out and slid it on her finger where it fit perfectly. It was nothing special. Just one sole black diamond in the middle and intricate gold designs around it. It was perfect in her eyes. He could have proposed with a ring from a Wal-Mart machine that was plastic and she still would have said yes. That's how much she loved him.

They were sitting there just holding each other. Both too stunned to speak. They were in their own perfect world.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so this is the chapter where they are getting married. I know it's not much detail to the wedding but it's the best I can do since I've never been to a wedding. R&R and I'll update as fast as humanly possible!

Chapter 2

Clare was stressed. Hell she had been for the past 5 months. Wedding planning. She scoffed. It wasn't as easy as it looked. Now here it was down to the 10 minutes before it started and the bride was having a nervous break down. She hadn't started crying. No not yet. She was sure they were there though waiting to poor down her cheeks.

Her three brides maids were standing there trying to calm her down as she paced. Jenna, Ali, and Fiona. Jenna's little girl was the flower girl. She looked absolutely adorable. Ali was checking her make up and Fiona was trying to get her to breath. Fiona and Clare, though there was an age difference, were best friends. They had gotten closer because of Eli and Adam, who was Eli's best man.

Soon, too soon in Clare's opinion, her dad was there to escort her in her beautiful dress she had been so picky about down the aisle. Her dress was simple like the ring. But it went against tradition. Their whole wedding did. Instead of white it was all black. Everything. Her dress was simple silk with veiling over it and a black corset top with no sleeves. Her veil was black lace that went gracefully over her face. She was carrying a bouquet of black roses. She laughed at the memory of taking Eli shopping to buy a tux. He kept throwing a fit because he didn't want to wear one. But she seduced him into wearing one by saying that he would get to see her take it off him that night. That had changed his mind pretty quickly.

Walking through the doors and down the aisle was a feeling hard to describe. It was like it was all down to that moment. Like she was about to jump off the face of the Earth and either Eli was coming with her or she was jumping alone. They were about to find out. She didn't know why she doubted that Eli was. She was just insecure even though he had always told her she was perfect. She had been waiting her whole life for this moment. She was ready.

Finally making it to the end of the aisle, Clare's dad put her hand in Eli's and stepped aside. Eli was looking at her with an expression of such love that it almost brought her to tears. Almost.

The preacher started the sermon. But it didn't matter. Clare was sure that she didn't hear a word he was saying. 'Whatever' she thought, 'it doesn't matter.' When it came time for them to say their vows Eli started, "Clare there are so many things I could say right now. But the one thing I want to make completely sure you get is that I love you. So much. I always will forever and ever no matter what. I had a hard time writing this. I had to find a way to put all my feelings for you in a few words. About halfway into I realized it wasn't possible. I could go on for eternity and never run out of things to say. What I guess I'm trying to sum up is that I'm ready to start my life with you to be with you for the rest of my life." he finished. Clare WAS in tears now. That was the sweetest thing she had ever heard.

She had to wait a minute before she was able to compose herself enough to say what she had wrote, "Eli, ever since I met you, you drove me crazy. I could tell that you wouldn't be easy. Bt once I got to know you, I saw that you had so much to offer and that you were so worth it. I love you and plan on loving you till the day I die. I'm ready to be yours and only yours for the rest of my days." she finished having said this surprisingly calmly considering she was about to fall apart. Her mother already was in the pew.

"And now Clare Edwards do you take Elijah Goldsworthy to be your lawfully wedded husband as long as you both shall live?" "I do." she answered looking into his eyes the whole time. "Do you Elijah Goldsworthy take Clare Edwards to be your lawfully wedded wife as long as you both shall live?" Eli got a mischievous look in his eyes then looked at the preacher and said "Well I don't know…" with an uncertain look in his eyes. He started to turn away. Clare's heart broke into a million pieces. She felt herself get ready to jump alone. She saw their whole relationship flash through her mind. Then he spun back around and said "Of course I do! I told you I would get back at you for leaving me lying there in the park that one day." Clare suddenly remembered though a minute ago that was the last thing on her mind. She smacked his arm playfully. Then, without waiting for the preacher to tell them to do so, shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

As they pulled apart they were surrounded by family and friends but only had eyes for each other and didn't pay any attention to the other people so close to them.

Later

The reception went straight after the wedding. It was hectic. Clare kept getting 'Congrats' and 'I'm happy for you' from so many people she wasn't sure who it even was.

When it came time for the traditional first dance Eli spun Clare into his arms. The song was Amazed by Lonestar. It was amazingly perfect for them. They were just spinning around but the world could have ended right then and there and it wouldn't have mattered. They wouldn't have noticed.

In about the middle of the second song, Clare's dad tapped on Eli's shoulder so he could have his dance with his daughter. The song I Loved Her First by Heartland came on. "I'm so proud of you Clare. You could not have chose a guy that loves you and cares about you more than Eli does." her father said as they spun around. Clare didn't think she had ever cried so much in one day. She smiled at him through the tears "I know. I love him so much and I think from the first time I saw him I knew he was the one. I know that sounds a little cheesy but its true." He smiled at her and tears started rolling down his eyes. "I love you Clare." he murmured. "I love you to Daddy." she said back. They finished the dance and Clare went to dance with the rest of her friends that had come.

When it came time for her to throw the bouquet, Clare turned around and prayed that she would not hit someone in the face. Ali ended up catching it even though she didn't even have a boyfriend at the moment. Surprisingly. But after she ran away her and Johnny connected again and were on the verge of what Ali hoped to be a relationship. Soon.

The reception ended easily and smoothly. Eli had not told Clare where they were going on there honeymoon. He would not budge no matter how much she begged/seduced him. He wouldn't. The bridesmaids took Clare from Eli to make her go change into something more reasonable to wear in public. Rice was pelted at their backs as they raced to the car. Clare laughed when she saw Morty all decked out like a car you rode in after you got married. Eli looked horrified. His poor car. He helped Clare into the car anyway; forgetting his precious Morty momentarily.

As soon as they were in the car Eli got into the glove box and brought out a blindfold. "This seems somewhat familiar." Clare joked. Eli chuckled as he tied it. "Should I be scared this time?" she asked trying to keep the nervousness out of her voice. She trusted him. "Yes" he whispered. She couldn't see him but she knew he was smirking by now. She rolled her eyes for her own benefit.

He grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly. She loved him so much. "I love you." he said as though he had read her mind. "I love you too, so much." she whispered back. She was ready. Ready to start her life with him. Ready to love him forever.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ok guys let me just start with the excuses right now because I know that a lot of you must be very angry with me for not updating. But my excuse is 1. I've been busy. 2. When I finally went to post it the sight wouldn't let me log in. But with some encouragement I might be able to make the 4th**__** chapter happen. Its all up to you! So REVIEW!**_

_**Chapter 3**_

"_**Mom!" yelled Khloe the oldest. "Ellie used my hairbrush again and Michael needs to pick up his damn dirty clothes!" She was now outside Eli and Clare's locked bedroom door. Clare groaned and rolled over facing Eli's side of the bed. He was on his stomach eyes squeezed shut as if he was trying ignore Khloe's annoying screams. **_

_**After she finally went away he peeked at Clare. "Morning." she sighed softly. He chuckled and snaked his arm around her waist; pulling her to his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a good morning kiss. "Good morning to you too." he murmured against her lips. "Every morning I get to wake up next to you knowing your mine is a good morning." he whispered a few minutes later. She smiled at him then snuggled back into his chest.**_

_**But she knew she couldn't stay long. She had to get her kids to school. She walked out into the hallway and ran into her youngest ,a 9 year old, Ellie who was crying with a red welt on her arm. "What happened?" Clare questioned already knowing it had to do with her 16 year old daughter Khloe. "K-Khloe h-hit me w-with her h-hairbrush." she stuttered out. "Go get ready for school Hun, I'll take care of it." she said. Ellie nodded and went to her pink room.**_

"_**Khloe!" Clare yelled, "get in here we need to talk about something!" She heard her sigh and then stomping footsteps. She turned around and saw her 14 year old son Michael standing on stairs looking at her with an amused expression on his face. "What did she do this time?" he asked. Clare rolled her eyes and answered "She hit your sister with her hairbrush." He chuckled. "She hit me over the head with it because I didn't pick up my dirty clothes in our bathroom." Clare was mad now.**_

_**She turned around to get her oldest daughter and found that she was already there with an annoyed expression on her face. "Don't cock an attitude with me," Clare said, "you know hitting your sister was wrong. We've been through this so many times though we can't seem to get it through your fucking thick teenage skull." her voice raised as her speech continued basically repeating the same thing over and over again. Khloe didn't seem to be listening. Hell Clare knew she wasn't. She was rolling her eyes every few seconds. **_

_**She was finally stopped when Eli came out of their room in only his silk black boxers. "Eww Dad cover up!" Khloe cried and before Clare could finish ranting walked away. Clare sighed and turned around to get ready. As she dressed she heard Khloe tear out of the driveway in her car. They were somewhat rich. Eli had a job as the CEO of a big company. So they could afford their daughter a car. Whether she deserved it or not. **_

_**She sighed again and shook her head. They didn't punish their kids enough. Yet two of them seemed to turn out half decent. But their oldest didn't. The oldest was always the worst. Maybe because it was their first child and that's the one they made all the mistakes with. Clare guessed she would never know. **_

_**Eli came in to kiss her goodbye and said, "Khloe seemed to have had another meltdown. How many is that this week?" She grimaced. "13 and still counting." she muttered. He laughed, "I'll see you tonight. I got to go. I love you." he was walking around the room as he said all this. Then he came over to give her another kiss. "I love you too. I'll see you later." she replied as he left the room. A minute later she heard the front door shut and Eli's car start. She watched him drive away. **_

_**Then she got all the kids rounded up and into the car, minus Khloe, to drive them to school. With the 9 year old singing Dora the whole way and the 14 year old telling her to "Shut the fuck up!" insert Clare saying "Watch your mouth!" every time you would get a head ache too. Almost as quick as Clare did. When she got to the Elementary School and Ellie hopped out still singing it got really quiet. All that was heard was Michael's phone. It was vibrating and the keys could be heard as he tapped it. **_

_**When she was finally able to get some peace and quiet, which wasn't until after she dropped Michael off in the Degrassi parking lot and sat in the car turned off was she able to just relax for a while. She looked at the school in all its glory. She remembered the good times she had there and all the fucking drama that happened that was a day to day thing. She wondered if it was worse now. It probably was. As she pulled out of the parking lot she thought of how nobody remembered today was her 42**__**nd**__** birthday. **_

_**Later **_

_**Clare pulled into the driveway feeling exhausted. Eli insisted he pick up the kids after school. Which was weird. But she was grateful for the change to get home early. She walked into the house. It was completely quiet. Then the lights came on suddenly and everybody she knew, from what she could see, screamed, "Happy Birthday!" Clare jumped a foot in the air. Her kids rushed forward to give her a hug while Eli walked slower and when he got there he gave her a short but sweet kiss. **_

_**When she finally found her voice she asked, "What's this? I thought you guys forgot." They all shook their head and laughed. Soon she was being passed around by family and friends. She was somewhat reminded of her wedding day. Soon came presents with her protesting the whole time. Then they basically shoved her into the kitchen where there was a HUGE cake sitting on the marble counter. **_

"_**Make a wish!" Ellie yelled from her fathers arms. "Oh honey I already have everything I could ever wish for. A wonderful husband, loving friends and family, and three beautiful children. What more could I ask for?" Then Eli piped up, "A boyfriend for Khloe so we can get her married and shipped off." he laughed as he said this. Khloe glared daggers at her father. Then rolled her eyes. "Whatever." she scoffed. She blew out the candles anyway because everyone was watching her. Then they served cake for everyone and went to the living room to talk. They ended up talking well into the early hours of the morning. All except the kids of course. **_

_**When everyone finally left, Eli and Clare climbed the stairs up to their room. As they slid into bed Clare whispered, "Thank you. You know you didn't have to do that for me." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "I know." he whispered in her ear, "but I wanted to. You deserved it." She smiled then said, "I love you. So much." His grip on her waist tightened and he whispered, "I love you too." They just laid there for a while in comfortable silence that was full of love. Then they fell asleep in each others arms. **_


	4. Chapter 4

Ok guys here you go. The last chapter to this amazing child o' mine. Ha-ha. I think I rushed the last chapter just so I could finish but its beautiful and I love it so if you don't then don't hate. R&R and if you want to see a certain kind of story from me then message me or REVIEW!

Chapter 4

"Eli!" Clare called, "your kids and grandkids will be here any minute. Get down here!" He sighed. He didn't want to go. When your 80 years old you don't move as easily as you used to. He finally got downstairs with much difficulty but his kids and grandkids were already there and almost knocked Eli trying to give him hugs seeing as they hadn't seen him in a while. Well two weeks but still. They missed their Papa.

"Whoa kids don't kill Grandpa." Khloe chided. He nodded at her in thanks. She smiled back and he caught a glimpse of the sweet little girl he knew was there and he loved it. He loved it when she looked little again.

They all sat down for dinner conversing about life and what was happening at work. The usual. Eli was tired. More than he usually was. He had been feeling this way for a while. He and Clare had discussed it and she had felt that way too. It worried him.

When the kids finally left Eli and Clare started the dangerous trip up the stairs together. It took them all in all 10 minutes to get there. God it sucked getting old. Why couldn't he be younger? To go back in time and do it all again exactly the same way. He would do it all again just to be younger. Yes his life was perfect but would it hurt to want to at least FEEL younger?

They climbed into bed and snuggled close together just like they did every night. Suddenly Clare spoke up "Eli I don't know why I feel like I need to tell you this but I do. I love you. With all my heart. Do you remember us promising that we would be forever each others when we had Khloe?" He didn't know why she was asking all this but he nodded anyway. "Well I want you to know I meant it. Every word of it." He grinned at her though she probably couldn't see it. "I love you too Clare. And when I said I was yours and you were mine forever I meant it. With all my heart." She kissed him tenderly on the lips.

Suddenly he felt like darkness was washing over him. Binding him. "Eli…" Clare's scared voice trailed off. He knew she was experiencing the same thing. He grasped her hands tightly. He felt as all his strength was being drained from him. He felt the darkness start to carry him away. When he was able to open his eyes again the first thing he saw was light. Blinding light. Like the sun. he turned his head to see 16 year old Clare looking astonished at him. She looked just as she had that first day he saw her. Like an angel fallen from Heaven down to Earth. So this is what Heaven is like. He grasped her hand that he hadn't let go tighter. And they started walking forward towards the pearly white gates. Ready to keep their promise and be forever each others.


End file.
